


A Little Too Close

by Athgalla



Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, One Shot, Shiro is much more cuddly than he ever would admit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21699400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athgalla/pseuds/Athgalla
Summary: Aw snap, they shagged, so now what?I had this pinging around my head for a bit and finally got it written down real quick, so while I try and figure out and fix up the rest of Nepenthes, have whatever this is hahaI've got a wiiiicked strong headcanon that Shiro is a major clinger when sleepy, but would sooner die than know that, or worse, have Yuri know that
Relationships: Fujimoto Shirou/Yuri Egin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	A Little Too Close

Yuri opened her eyes, feeling movement behind her. Strong arms were wrapped tightly around her, almost, but not quite uncomfortably so. Shiro nuzzled into her neck with a soft sigh, bringing a gentle smile to her face. She wriggled a bit in an attempt to stretch, but this earned a disgruntled growl from Shiro as he possessively tried to pull her even closer, impossible as it was.

Yuri found herself hoping this moment wouldn’t end. Frankly, she still wasn’t perfectly convinced it wasn’t just a dream. She heaved a sigh.

Shiro stirred behind her again, snorting at the hair that tickled his nose. He blinked blearily, but let his eyes slide shut again.

Wait.

“Shiro? Are you up?”

Wait.

Oh.

_Oh no._

Shiro snapped to attention. Sure enough, his face was half buried in dark curls. Sure enough, that was Yuri’s voice. Sure enough, he was holding onto her as if for dear life. Sure enough, there was a stark lack of clothes in this situation.

He wrenched himself away roughly, ignoring the pins and needles that crept into his left arm and nearly tumbled off the edge of the bed in his panicked attempted to skitter away and sit up. Yuri had rolled over to look at him now and propped herself up on an elbow, cheeky grin plastered on her face, “Good morning. You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

Shiro looked around the room, then back to Yuri in utter disbelief and scratched at his head, “Well, I must be dead, or having a really messed up dream…” he grumbled, trailing off.

“Afraid not. I thought the same thing, too.”

Shiro’s heart started pounding wildly, a nervous weight washing down over him, “Oh…oh, great. Fuck. I’m sorry. I’m really, really sorry, I-“

Yuri cut in, “No, no, no! It was nice.”

Shiro raised an eyebrow, “Yeah, okay? I get that a lot, but I’m not looking to lead anyone on or let you get the wrong idea, here.”

“No, I know, don’t worry.” Yuri assured, doing her utmost to not look crestfallen. She cracked another smirk at him, “But it sure is cute how clingy you get in your sleep. You seemed pretty annoyed when I tried to move.”

Shiro’s ears burned. Flustered, he started, but faltered, finally managing to get the words out, “Yeah, well, lots of people do that! Just, just-“ he got up and fumbled around awkwardly for his clothes, making futile attempts to stifle the panic assaulting him, “Don’t think about it, okay?!”

Yuri snorted, “Psh, okay. You almost crushed me! Maybe you need an actual hug?”

“No! Jeez, stop reading into it!” he barked, trying to get his pants on as quickly as possible and failing miserably to be even remotely elegant about it, “You’re so annoying! Ugh!”

Yuri blushed, laughing at the spectacle, “I know. But you stick around anyway, don’t you?”

Shiro waved his hand dismissively, tugging the hem of his shirt down and making a nervous beeline for the door, “Whatever! And, uh, thanks. That was cool. Uh, seeya.” The door clicked shut.

It cracked open again.

“Oh, and we never speak of this again, alright, Yuri?”

“Understood, captain! I’ll see you later!” She saluted to him with a giggle as the door closed again and Shiro’s hurried footsteps faded down the hall.


End file.
